


Served as Deserved, Bitch

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Bestiality, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breath Control, Dark, First Time, Forced Orgasms, Gags, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Psycho!Sebastian, Whipping, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian witnessed what happened between Kurt and Blaine outside of Scandals, but he didn't help. He waited until Blaine was gone and took his chance, making it much much worse for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypocrisy to me

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you are not 200% sure that you can handle it, turn back now. This is not like my usual.

"Wow. That was harsh."

He jumped at the sudden words and turned around, seeing the person he least wanted to see right now.

"Wha- Sebastian? Of course you had to hear that. Come to gloat now?"

"Actually I _saw_ that. And no, this is more of a confrontation."

That, that actually shocked him. He knew that Sebastian Smythe was the biggest bastard in existence. But even then he could not believe that the younger boy would just stand by and do nothing. And what was he saying there with his face so serious he couldn't just be mocking Kurt?

"Conf... Why would you be confronting _me_? I am not the one who tried to rape my boyfriend in the backseat of his car for our stupid first time! And... you were watching? Why didn't you help me? He could have... hurt me! Do you care so little for your fellow humans?!"

He couldn't believe it, but Sebastian just sighed at him as if he was a child that still needed to learn that it couldn't live off of chocolate alone.

"Well, one: I watched because come on, hot car sex! Two: The only way I'd help with that is turning it into threesome and I wasn't sure whether Blaine would have wanted to share. Three: I am confronting you because you are a sanctimonious bitch. Like you didn't throw yourself at him!"

That was accusatory. Sebastian actually wanted to blame him for Blaine's rape attempt. Victim-blaming from straight Neanderthals who thought him foul for being gay was one thing, but from Sebastian? How could a fellow gay teenager blame this on him?

"I just wanted him to focus one me, his boyfriend, rather than you, who was trying to steal him!"

"I'm not just talking about your behaviour tonight, bitchyboy. Blaine tells me everything, you know. I _know_ you've tried to get him to fuck you for weeks. You've been acting like a bitch in heat and now you suddenly don't want him anymore. That's hypocrisy to me."

Blaine had told _Sebastian_ about their love life? And he'd never tried to get Blaine to fuck him. He would have been fine just touching him below the belt. To make him come. With his hand or grinding. He hadn't asked for penetrative sex. He had wanted to build up to that. Slowly. Over months perhaps. He had just wanted the next step.

"What? No! It's not hypocrisy. I've wanted to move on in our relationship, which is a _romantic_ relationship. I wanted to make love with him, not 'fuck' like an animal!"

But Sebastian just shrugged.

"Same thing. Just that one is more vanilla. More boring. And you, Kurt, you don't do anything boring. You are always the peacock, the attention whore, you want to be stared at and you want to shock. With your clothes, your attitude, everything. I pretty much said it already. You are a bitch. You never wanted vanilla. You want to be fucked. Just like an animal. It's what you are."

He couldn't believe it. He shook his head in disbelief and gave up on arguing with Sebastian 'slut supreme' Smythe.

"Just leave me alone."

And he reached for the driver's door. But Sebastian blocked his path.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"What?"

"I can't leave it like that. You standing up to me and insulting me, nope. Bitches don't bark at their masters."

"You're sick."

"I know. But I can't quite help it. I'm good at it, though. I know that I can get away with it."

And he moved too fast for Kurt to react, grabbing him and twisting him before he brought an arm around his throat, preventing his screams until the lack of oxygen stole his consciousness away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story mostly revolves around chapter 2, but I'd say the others are worth reading, too.


	2. Kurt Elisabitch Hummel

He came to slowly. Still dizzy, he shivered. He was so cold.

With a start he realised why he was so cold. He was utterly naked and lying on bare concrete floor of a dimly lit, unfamiliar room. Scared he jumped to his feet, but not a single moment later he was jerked back by his throat and landed painfully on the hard ground.

Yet the ache in his back and elbows did not compare to that in throat. He could barely breathe and when he touched his throat, he found it enclosed by a collar. That was when he turned to see what had pulled him back. The collar was connected to a leash held by none other than Sebastian Smythe.

Now the events that had led to this came flooding back into his panicked mind. Sebastian had watched, waiting for him to be raped. And when it hadn't worked, he had confronted him, calling him a bitch, and choked him into unconsciousness. And now he had undressed and collared him? Like a dog?

"What do want from you, Sebastian?"

"You really are dumb, aren't you? Trying to stand on two legs like a human and now talking? Just don't. Bitches don't do that."

"You can't mean th-"

Just in time to save his eyes, he managed to pull up his arm, when the end of the long leash came down on him like a whip. But he still cried out in pain and stared at the bright red lash it left behind in disbelief. However, this hesitance was a mistake, because Sebastian used it to approach. Kurt tried to kick, when he realised that, but he missed and Sebastian just jerked him close by the leash.

He was still gasping from the repeated pressure on his throat, when Sebastian grabbed the collar and brought him on his fours.

"Bitches don't kick either. You can claw at me and try to bite, but don't you kick like a horse or, I swear to you, I'll get the spurs out. And trust me, bitch, you really wouldn't want me to do that. But maybe I will need horse-measures to fight the horse-attitude."

Kurt still hadn't gotten his bearings back, when Seb dragged him by the collar over to a table, chafing his palms and knees on the ground. From his position, it was impossible to see what was on the table, but then Sebastian took a riding crop.

"Wha- No, Sebastian, you can't-"

"Did you just speak again?!"

Oh, he was scared. Sebastian looked so furious, looming over him. He pulled back unconsciously, but Sebastian wasn't deterred. He dragged him in front of himself by the collar and hissed that he better stay still and take his due punishment. And before he could react, there was a whir and pain ripped through his back as if he had been cut with a knife.

The crop hadn't actually broken through his skin, not that he would know, but it didn't stay limited to one hit. Sebastian played lacrosse, his arms were much stronger than Kurt could have ever guessed and he brought the plastic and leather tool down with all his might. Kurt didn't talk now, as lashes started criss-crossing his back. He cried out on every hit and whined in between.

When he saw blood well from the overlaps, Sebastian stopped.

"For your own sake, I hope you learned your lesson. Now: Heel, bitch!"

He let go of the collar and made a step forth to see if Kurt would follow. He didn't. Kurt was shivering, but he just stared at him with hatred in his teary eyes. He had to chuckle at the rebellion, but he brought the riding crop down on Kurt's ass nonetheless. The boy jerked with a hiss and moved forth.

Now Sebastian was really curious and started walking, expecting Kurt to tag along by his feet. He couldn't suppress his smirk, but why should he anyway? When Kurt had come down from the immediate pain and saw his smug face, the little bitch was not pleased. Hatred boiling up, Kurt made to speak again, but Sebastian just touched his ass with the tip of the crop.

Kurt's jaw snapped shut again and Sebastian's smirk broadened. But he didn't like the hatred. Kurt was not submitting, he was just biding his time until he got an opening to fight Sebastian. And that just wouldn't do.

So he led Kurt back to his tool table, carefully watching for any antics. He kept the crop on his skin all the time, giving him a little swat for speed. When they reached the table, he could see the hate getting overshadowed by worry in Kurt's eyes. And he was so right to worry. Intellectually. But bitches don't think about what will happen to them and they don't worry. They take it and please their master.

So he didn't show Kurt the next thing he took. Instead he faced him and spoke very slowly, but strongly.

"Lie down on your back, bitch."

But Kurt did not. He snorted in derision.

"Make me, psycho!"

Bad choice, Sebastian thought. But he had kind of expected that Kurt wouldn't present himself without a fight. So he grabbed him by the collar again and hit his ass and upper thighs until they were bright red and Kurt's attempt to stifle his cries failed him.

Normally he would repeat the order until his bitch obeyed, but he didn't want to ruin Kurt's beautiful skin. So instead he shoved Kurt on his back, causing more whines. But the collared boy didn't fight. He was in too much pain right now and the most he managed was writhing on the ground.

Sebastian used that opportunity to grab the spreader-bar from the table, push Kurt's knees apart and fix it between them. Only when he was done, did he allow himself to stare at Kurt's privacies while their owner was conscious. He had of course inspected every part of Kurt before. He had undressed him, after all.

But now, he let Kurt see him stare at the rosy, but unfortunately completely limp cock that was not obscured even one bit by any hair. He assumed that Kurt shaved. Then Kurt registrered what was happening. He tried to snap his legs shut, but that didn't work, so he made a grab for Sebastian.

The riding crop biting into his soft-skinned belly stopped the movement abruptly.

"Bitches don't have hands. So they don't grab. I suggest you learn that."

And he hit the flat stomach twice more, but it was clearly more sensitive than Kurt's back or ass, because his little bitch was already crying. Or maybe that was due to his exposed position. But clearly Kurt's fight had momentarily broken down. He certainly didn't look hateful right now. Sebastian decided to test that.

"Are you a bitch?"

Ah, there was the hatred again.

"Don't worry, bitch, you'll get it soon enough."

He heaved him back on his hands and knees to prepare for the next bit.

"Heel, bitch."

And he actually made to move through the room again in the direction of a canvas covered something that they had gone by earlier. But even if he wanted to, Kurt wouldn't have known how to follow with the spreader bar restricting the movement of his legs. Sebastian warningly caressed his behind with the crop again and he tried to move one knee forth without the other, because he seriously couldn't balance on just his hands while moving both legs.

Sbeastian audibly sighed at his despair.

"Need my help, bitch?"

He wanted to fling back at the ass that he wouldn't need help, if Sebastian hadn't restricted him so, that this was all his fault and that he was an absolute psychopath. But his back hurt, his butt hurt and his thighs, belly, knees, hands and throat, too. He didn't want more pain. So he could play along until he could get out. Sebastian just wanted to humiliate him and he wasn't the first to try that.

But then he realised that not saying anything was exactly what Sebastian had demanded earlier. He only realised that after Sebastian had already taken his silence as a 'yes', though. Not that Kurt really wanted his 'help'. It was uncomfortable. Sebastian's 'help' was to loop the long leash around his hips and elevate his impeded hind quarters above the ground, making him stumble forth like they were playing wheelbarrow.

Kurt hated this new humiliation even more, but Sebastian could hardly stop himself laughing. That would be inappropriate, though. He was just 'helping', after all. Once they reached the covered object, Sebastian let him down again, but Kurt really didn't like the other's glee. It was scary.

Sebastian stepped on his leash and pulled on the other side until his face was inches from the ground, so he wouldn't try anything. Then he finally unveiled his most prized possession. Kurt gasped in fright at the sight of something he knew only from history books and screens. Sebastian had a pillory.

 

Now, Kurt fought tooth and nail, but Sebastian just choked him with the leash until he lost control of his limbs, then dragged him by the collar, positioning his neck in the the middle cavity. He briefly bound him there with the leash so his only half conscious form wouldn't glide off and positioned his wrists in the other two before bringing down the upper part and locking it in place. Now, Kurt would not be able to pull out his hands or head.

Admiring the sight of Kurt in his favourite position, on the bitch's spread knees with his head at the same hight as his hips, he got rid of the leash. He wouldn't need it anymore. However, if it lay around he might step on it or get a foot caught in it, so went to the table as a safe deposit, while Kurt became aware of his surroundings once more.

Of course, he fought the pillory. But that was useless. It was hard plastic. (He didn't like wood splinters.) But then Kurt shouted at him and he was over him in an instant, reminding him with the crop that bitches didn't talk. Kurt ceased under the renewed pain, but it clearly didn't help him learn. Kurt had been shoved into too many metal lockers to be pliable to pain anymore.

"Maybe I should drain you before we get to the good stuff. Can have you throw my boys off the game, now can I?"

Nothing he had said before had terrified Kurt as much as this. What boys? Were more coming? But not the Warblers, they wouldn't do this to him! They couldn't. And how did he intend to drain him? Sebastian had gone back to the table and was now collecting several things. Kurt heard the rummaging, but he couldn't see anything. The pillory faced away.

Considering the lack of light, he might not have been able to see the table's contents even if he had faced it. He didn't even see a door on any wall and the room had to have one. Or even just the foot of a staircase. But it was too dark. His most important sense right now was his hearing. And that one told him that Sebastian was returning to him now.

He could hear the steps coming closer and his heart rate sky-rocketed. Suddenly there was a hand on his back and he flinched, but he had no escape. Behind him, Sebastian just chuckled, still petting him. Then the touch disappeared and something was put underneath him, but he didn't know what it was. There was clack, like a bottle being opened, and a few moments later, something else was laid down.

Not knowing, not being able to see was just frustrating and scary. Anything could happen any moment. And then it did. A hand reappeared on his hip and this time it gripped him, holding him in place. Next were finger on his cheeks, nudging them apart. Now Kurt was really terrified. Sebastian wouldn't rape him, would he? He might.

A touch on his hole. But it was cold. It was slick and hard, but not flesh. Sebastian hummed behind him, pleased with the silence, but he was simply at a loss for words. Did Sebastian want him to beg for mercy? He didn't want him to speak, but maybe now he should. But to say what? Threats or pleas? Sebastian was completely different now compared to what he had seemed like earlier. He was unpredictable.

Then, without a warning, something strechted his hole to the point of of making it burn. He cried out, but it lasted only for a moment. Something was moving inside him, but expect for the head it was really thin. Sebastian used some kind of toy on him. And then it touched a place inside him that had him whine with arousal rather than pain. From personal experimentation and the internet he knew that Sebastian had just found his prostate.

He he used that shamelessly. Prodding it again and again, as he jerked in his restraints, trying to keep the moans in. But the worst was that he was actually hardening. He didn't want this, he hated Sebastian, but his body still reacted. And then Sebastian's hand moved from his hip to his cock. He couldn't stroke him now!

And he didn't. Sebastian just aimed him into the jug he had placed in advance. Then he pressed the button on the end of the milking stick and Kurt couldn't hold back his screams of pleasure anymore. His wholer lower body was buzzing and he fought the pillory anew. But nothing could cease the incessant stimulation until he neared his climax and went over the edge.

For a moment, he saw stars while his body flooded with endorphins, but it was short-lived. Sebastian did not turn off the milking stick, he wanted to drain Kurt. So he kept it in and on and listened to Kurt whine as his body became aroused again so shortly after its peak. But the downsides of Kurt's overstimulation didn't concern Sebastian. He only wondered how much the virgin could fill the jug and waited to see.

The two instruments and the hold on his cock kept Kurt in position, no matter how fiercely he fought to get away from the vibrations inside him, that drove him closer and closer to a second orgasm. Sebastian just waited it out, mostly untouched. Kurt's fighting did not turn him on, so he had no urgent need. No, Sebastian liked submissive partners. And the greatest satisfaction was the submission of a former dominant.

He wanted for his bitches to have bite, but only fight others for him, not fight him. Kurt was bound to be amazing, once he was done with his work. A vicious little terrier which adored and pleased its master. He kept fantasizing about their future, as Kurt convulsed for his second orgasm and cried at the realisation that Sebastian still wouldn't stop.

This really was much more effective than beating him, Sebastian concluded. Kurt was hard again and breaking down. He didn't even fight anymore. But he most certainly had servere bruising around his neck and wrists from earlier. Whatever. If he hurt himself fighting it, that wasn't Sebastian's fault. Not that Sebastian ever really felt guilty for something he had done or caused to happen.

Guilt just wasn't part of his personality. Not even when Kurt's whole body shivered for minutes on end. But Sebastian was patient. He watched Kurt peak again and again, until nothing came of it anymore. Only when his new pet started coming dry, did he stop the stimulation. But he didn't pull the stick out just yet. He took the sloshing jug back to the table and exchanged it for something else which he brought back to to Kurt.

And Kurt didn't fight. He just hung in the pillory, unmoving but for his laboured breathing. Then Sebastian slipped the cock ring he had brought on Kurt's unresiting form and turned the milking stick on once more. Kurt cried out pitifully, but he was too exhausted to protest, while his cock hardened one last time. Seb only waited until it was fully erect though. Then he stopped the buzzing and pulled the stick out.

"You clearly enjoyed yourself... So: Are you a bitch?"

That seemed to strengthened Kurt's resolve again and he firmly shook his head, even though his lower half was still shivering and he wouldn't be abe to hold himself up on his own. But he didn't know Sebastian's real plan yet. Poor Kurtie had yet to meet his boys.

"I'll just have to prove it to you then."

Weakly, bare intelligibly, Kurt reacted to that with words.

"How? Are you gonna rape me?"

"Me? No. I won't have sex with you. Not unless you beg me to. But you shouldn't talk, bitch. I won't bother with the crop this time, though. You are almost ready to meet the boys now! Hurrah!"

Sebastian really was excited for this part. It was his favourite. Well, of course it was. If he didn't want this so badly, he could find someone to practise BDSM with consensually. But this was illegal and he couldn't resist. So why bother with keeping the rest legal? If his most essential kink wasn't outlawed, he could do this sweetly with safewords and all. But it was considered sick, so he had to do it like this. It really wasn't his fault that he was made to do this to Kurt. But he loved it.

Since the next part was a bit yucky even to him, he got gloves first. Once his skin was covered by latex, he got the special jar and opened it. He didn't like the smell, but he knew what it did to his boys, so he smeared some on his trigger and middle finger and closed the jar again. He showed his reddened finger to Kurt in glee.

Kurt stared at it in dread. He knew what it looked like. It liked like blood.

"And it is! But not a human's, I'm not into vampirism. This is from your kind. The blood of a bitch."

Kurt seemed shock, but he hadn't understood it yet.

"Don't you worry, Kurt. I'd never harm an animal. I _love_ dogs. This came without an injury. It's a bitch's menstrual blood."

Now Kurt was only repelled. And he definitely tried to get away again, when Sebastian walked around him. But there was no getting away. Sebastian held him still with one hand and used the other to smear the pheromone-heavy substance around his hoe, before dipping in to spread it there with two uncomfortable wide fingers.

Kurt cursed him in disgust and humiliation, but Sebastian didn't bother to acknowledge that. He was getting really excited now. Once conent with his handiwork, he got rid of the smelly latex and went over to the adjoining room. A dark drey canvas hid the door. He wanted his pets to focus on him and what he was doing, not on how to get to the door and flee.

There, he opened the first, sound-proofed door to his kennel. His boys jumped up at once, but he wanted to start slowly, so he picked out most high-ranking and led him out by his collar, closing the secondary wire mesh door in front of the rest. Then he took his pick back to Kurt, who blanched at the sight.

"I hear you like Lady Gaga. I must admit, we actually have that in common. Honestly, I adore the music video for Pokerface. These gorgeous Great Danes. Such majestic creatures, aren't they? I should probably intruduce you two. Hound, this is your bitch for tonight. Bitch, this is your first hound tonight."

Kurt was utterly terrified now, as the massive dog strained against Sebastian's hold to get closer to him, sniffing the air erratically, while its claws rasped over the ground. Sebastian couldn't mean this.

"You wouldn't. Sebastian, this isn't funny okay? I p-promise- I swear I won't tell anyone what you did. But don't do that! You can't! You'll go to prison for life if you let that thing loose on me!"

But Sebastian laughed like a true madman.

"Prison? Based on what? Your testimony? Oh, Kurt. You will never tell anyone what I did and will have done to you. You can't go to the police! They'd tell your father. How is his heart, anyway? And how would it be if he was to hear that his beloved baby boy was raped by a hundred and eighty pounds dog? Unless you're hoping for early inheritance by giving him another heart-attack, I don't suggest you tell anyone."

He was so horribly right. Sebastian could do anything to him and he couldn't tell. His father wouldn't survive. But he was cruelly brought back to the moment, when he felt a paw at his behind. Sebastian had shocked him so much he hadn't even registered that he had rounded him and now the beast was trying to get on top of him.

He dismissed his pride and begged Sebastin not to do it. He would do anything. But Sebastian wanted only what he was about to get. A moment before letting the hound have him, he asked once more.

"Are you a bitch?"

But Kurt knew that even saying 'yes' could not save him now. It could only seal his fate. Tears running down his face his breathed "No."

Sebastian just tutted at his continued denial and let go of the collar. Kurt screamed in horror, when the hound was suddenly upon him, clawing at his sides and jerking its hips to finds his entrance. Sebastian guided it and pain consumed Kurt, when the massive creature ripped into him. He had no time to adjust either. The dog justed started pistoning its hips right away.

Kurt did not stop begging Sebastian to take it away and screaming in agony. But Sebastian hardly heard him. He was panting in arousal as he watched the hound take Kurt. Just like a bitch. The dog wasn't deterred either. It just followed its instincts and if a bitch rejected normally, she could twist and bite him back. But normally, a bitch in heat wanted it. Even more than the hound.

Kurt didn't. Officially. But Sebastian was confident that he could get his little bitch there. Even now, his fighting lessened, even though the crying got worse. And then it suddenly stopped. Kurt was shocked. Sebastian knew that face. Kurt was just feeling the dog's cock in him expand, the knot forming. And it grew as Kurt's face contorted. It was so big.

The dog stilled and Sebastian asked once more into the quiet room.

"Are you a bitch?"

Now Kurt's face was full of hatred again. He still denied it! Sebastian was infuriated, but forced himself to wait. He didn't want to injure his dog. Only when the knot started going down again and its owner tried to get off Kurt, causing a painful whine, because the knot wasn't quite gone yet, did he storm over. The dog jumped back from its master and Kurt cried out.

But Sebastian was merciless in his fury.

"Yes, you are! You are a bitch and I will prove it to you!"

He didn't even see the trickle of blood on the insides of Kurt's thighs and the sides of his waist, where the dog's claws had dug into his flesh. Instead he strode to the kennel and opened it up wide, letting the entire pack into Kurt's room without any restrictions. They had a hierarchy. They'd solve this on their own.

When Kurt saw them, he screamed and fought, but it was no use. Sebastian just watched from the door and as the next hound mounted his bitch and pounded away inside him. The others around sniffed, but the own currently on top growled at them, warning them to back off while his claws buried themselves deeper into Kurt's sides.

Kurt fight died down and when Sebastian asked again, he didn't even look up in hatred. He just shook his head, still crying, while the dog's thrusts shoved his shoulders aainst the pillory again and again, bruising his already battered body. But it was still denial. and it irritated Sebastian, so he returned to the table. He took one glove, the jar and a ring gag. Kurt could have avoided this.

He returned to Kurt and forced the ring gang between his teeth without overy much effort, before buckling the gag behind Kurt's head. Just in case Kurt thought far enough ahead to realise what was upon im next, he asked again. But Kurt clearly wasn't thinking. He shook his head, so Sebastian fixed that wayward head to the pillory with an additional strap around Kurt's forehead and put the glove on his right hand.

"You could have avoided this, you know? But living in denial is unhealthy, bitch. Now, lipgloss?"

Kurt was confused by that question at first, but then Seb got more blood on his fingers and Kurt's eyes widened as far as they would go. He struggled in earnest, but it seemed pitiful at best. Without complications, Seb smeared blood on his lips and tongue, causing Kurt to shudder in disgust. But then the dogs got curious and he panicked, begging Sebastian with his eyes.

But Sebastian just stepped back and let them come.

"You had your chance, bitch. Now you will live with the consequences."

A dog sniffed in his face, lapped across it and half jumped on the pillory. Kurt screeched, but a moment later, his mouth was invaded and the entrance of his throat bruised by a hard cock repeatedly hitting it, before it was shoved inside. He barely registered the knot in his ass inflate and deflate again under the onslaught of his mouth and throat.

He did feel the rip as the dog behind him left too early again, though. But it was soon replaced by another. Another cock inside him and another set of claws. He didn't know why Sebastian would do this to him, but he was tired and he couldn't do anything, anyway. He could do nothing but take it, as a routine set it. He had never thought that being raped by animals from two sides at once could form a routine.

But in the end, it was all just to and fro. When a knot formed in his mouth, pressing down his tongue and letting only little air from his nose pass into his throat and back, he almost fell unconscious again. His vision faded away, but it passed. The dog dismounted the pillory and another claimed his place, while Sebastian watched, lazily stroking himself to the sound and sight of his bitch being taken.

But although he liked the fight leaving Kurt, this was becoming too relaxed. When the dog currently taking him from behind dismounted, Sebastian intercepted their line. He took in the sight of Kurt's gaping, red hole, leaking seed in a steady stream. He did seem to loose to properly feel it anymore. Sebastian decided to test that.

Using the come as lube, he shoved three fingers in and found little to no resitance. So he added one, but it still didn't seem to strain the bitch. There was resistance, though, he pressed his thumb in with them and formed a fist. Kurt tensed, but this was far too little for his poor dogs. He moved his fist, but really, this wasn't nearly as hard on Kurt as it should be. He seemed in pain, but he should be writhing and unitelligibly begging.

What a developmet for a boy who had still been a virgin at the start of the evening. He needed to tighten up again. Seb considered how to arrange that and let go of Kurt. Another dog replaced him instantly, but he couldn't see how this was gratifying for them anymore. Then he had an idea to deal with the problem of Kurt's looseness. But that was in his own room.

"I'll just get something from upstairs, I'll be right back."

He heard Kurt whine in despair behind him, but he was undeterred. He left the bitch alone with his pack of hounds.


	3. Pets

Sebastian could have sworn he had one, but he just couldn't find it. He had already been looking almost the quarter of an hour. Ah, but there it was. A corset that could squeeze Kurt's midriff just fine. It couldn't help his ass, but it would constrict him inside. Yeah, that would be alright.

Better equipped he went back into the cellar and found Kurt utterly motionless, two dogs thrusting into him still. Or again, whichever way you looked at it. His pack was large, but Sebastian was surprised that almost half were already lying around. He really had spent too long away. But whatever, he could always watch the recording.

When the next dog finished, Sebastian blocked his successor. His hounds still deferred to him and would not try to fight him for his bitch. They took what they were permitted to take. He was a generous, but not lenient master. He could be strict. And as soon as the other was finished he backed away, none approaching to take his place while Sebastian was busy with Kurt

He took a good long look. Kurt seemed to barely have noticed their absence. He had numerous gashes on both his sides and come was dripping from his open mouth and gaping ass. It was already pooling underneath him. Interestingly, his cock was also hard and straining. Poor prostrate. But that just happens, when it is stimulated so and Kurt didn't even have pain or fear to work against his physical arousal anymore.

Smug about his progress, Seb laid the corset around Kurt, surprising him. But he didn't start a fight, he just noted that Sebastian was back and whined low in his throat, when the material irritated his wounds. But Sebastian just petted his flank and buckled the corset up. Once it was closed, he went through every buckle again, pulling it tighter. And gain. He repeated the process until Kurt was breathing shallowly, like a hackling bitch.

But Kurt still didn't try to speak. Curiously, he went in front of him and crouched down, looking Kurt in the eyes. But Kurt's eyes didn't meet his, they just remained fixed on the ground. Interesting. Because as soon as he moved away again, he felt Kurt's eyes follow him. But his leaving also freed Kurt for the hound again and they didn't hesitate to mount him.

Now, Kurt groaned again, when a cock invaded him from behind. In preparation to repeat his question, Sebastian went back to the table and picked up the crop. Kurt didn't see that through the dog in his face, but Sebastian was back at his side soon enough, anyway. And every time a hound was through with his ass he checked it again.

The initial ring of muscle didn't resist anymore, but his channel was tight from squezzing his insides together. Just because he could, though, Seb tightened the corest more and more. He only stopped when he had problems fitting two fingers. It had Kurt mewling when another Kurt entered him. He even writhed again, slightly.

Put Sebastian never put anything of himself but his fingers into Kurt. He could fuck a tamed bitch, but not some mutt in denial. It was the dogs' task to break in the like. And he waited patiently as each took his turn and the pools under Kurt grew larger. And finally, even the last one was done.

Sebastian loosened the strap holding up Kurt's head and it instantly sagged. He unbuckled the ring gang and pulled it away. Then he asked again.

"Are you a bitch?"

He didn't know what Kurt had been going to say, but he definitely tried to speak. So hit the crop across his abused ass, making Kurt scream from his fucked raw throat.

"Are. You. A. Bitch?!"

This time, Kurt sobbed and weakly nodded his head. Oh, Sebastian was delighted! He unlocked and opened the pillory at once and pulled his bitch into a hug. Kurt was too stunned to move at first. But then he hugged Sebastian back and even tighened the embrace, burying his teary face in Sebastian's chest. The experienced master had been hoping for this reaction.

Kurt had been without human contact, without any comfort really, for so long during a terrible ordeal, when he had needed it most, that he was now willing to take it from any source that would offer it. Also, seeing Sebastian as a comforting human being rather than the monster he knew he was allowed his mind peace, where being at the mercy of a monster would cause him unbearable terror. His brain was only trying to keep him sane.

To encourage Kurt's submission further, he rewarded him with petting and cooing what a good little bitch he was and how everything was better now that he finally accepted what he was. Kurt just nodded, still sobbing, and snuggled even more into Sebastian. With one hand he then freed first one knee from the spreader bar and after nudging Kurt around the other, too.

At last he picked Kurt up and carried him. Kurt just slung his arms around Sebastian's neck. Wow, he thought, leaving his bitch alone with the beasts had certainly done a number on him. He absenty wondered how long the fifteen minutes had felt for Kurt, without a clock or supervisor, but only with sex-driven animals and his own despair.

Once at his destination, he laid Kurt down on the foldable metal table he had set up in the bathroom. He stretched him out and petted him some more. Kurt just let it happen. So he removed the corset and inspected Kurt carefully. His hole had stopped its minor bleeding some time ago, so he wasn't really concerned, but those gashes looked bad.

He considering sewing them shut to ensure that they healed well. But he didn't want them to disappear. They were the only physical proof of his identity as bitch that Kurt was going to keep. So instead he took out a blunt knife, a candle and a lighter. Kurt watched motionless, as he lit the candle and held the knife over it, disinfecting and heating it until it started to dimly glow.

He offered Kurt a cow-skin bone to bite into, which Kurt took without complaint, even though his eyes grew wet again and he whispered "Sorry", before sealing each gash by pressing red hot metal on it. He reheated the knife several times for that and heard Kurt scream into his mouthpiece. But he didn't enjoy this. Strangely. He just wanted to make sure that scars were left on Kurt.

Once he was done, he drew Kurt a cool bath and gently lowered him into it. There he washed out Kurt's mouth and afterwards hole, before lifting him back on the table and patting his cooled skin dry. He applied further medication to the burned wounds and dressed them. At last cooed again that he had been so good and the hurt was over and Kurt sought comfort from him once more.

He granted it delightedly. But that did surprise him. He had intended to break Kurt and leave behind a shell of his former self. He had hated Kurt. That's the reason he had done all this to him. Now he didn't hate anymore. He liked Kurt, even. He liked him like he liked his hounds. More than any human on Earth. Huh. His subconscious counted Kurt as his dog now.

That actually had him chuckle.

"You've become my bitch indeed, Kurtie. You know what you are and why I had to do that, right? I only served you what you deserved, my little bitch."

Kurt nodded once more and snuggled into his chest. Seb petted him approvingly, but finally the step he liked the least had to come. It was morning soon. He only had one last thing to do first.

"Wait here for me. Don't move away."

Kurt nodded and Sebastian went downstairs to get the jug. He stirred it quickly to return it to its original consistency and returned to Kurt, who had obediently waited where Sebastian had left him. He told Kurt to sit up and his pet obeyed again. Then he lifted the opening to Kurt's mouth and observed his bitch dutifully drank up the contents. he would do anything Sebastian wanted now. It was such a pity that the night was up.

"It is time, Kurt. You have to go home now."

Kurt looked up startled. He had not expected Sebastian to send him away again. But Sebastian wasn't done.

"You may talk to other people like a normal person, but you will remain my bitch. Show your nature only to me, though. Only when we are alone. And meet me at Scandals whenever you hear of me. You understand?"

Kurt nodded, still in wonderment. Then Sebastian took his ringed cock and stroked it until he whined. But he never pleaded, never spoke. Sebastian increased his speed and applied all tricks to have Kurt on the edge and mewling for his master, non-verbally begging him. Sebastian was relentless, until only the ring held Kurt back anymore and continued.

When he finally pulled the obstruction off, Kurt came with a scream. So hard he just blacked out. Just as Sebastian had been hoping for. His body needed the rest.

 


	4. The Morning after

Kurt woke with a start and found himself in a comfortable bed in a familiar room. His own room. For a moment he wondered if he had just had a very vivid nightmare. It had felt so real, but dreams could feel like reality while inside them. Then he sat up and an ache shot up his back and sides.

He looked down at himself and saw bandages. Not just a nightmare then. Carefully he stood and walked, well limped, to his full body mirror. His wrists and throat still showed deep red-purple marks. His knees were raw and red, too. He turned and looked over his shoulder. His entire back was littered in lash-marks. As were his buttocks and upper thighs.

It had all been real. But for some reason that left him feeling... He didn't actually know what he felt like. Scared? Angry? In fact not. He felt almost content. Physically, he was aching. But emotionally, he wasn't. He was confused. Sebastian had been so cruel, so monstrous in the beginning. But several of his current friends had previously bullied him for years.

And in the end, Sebastian had been so sweet and gentle and caring. He had held him, made him feel safe and even treasured. He wondered whether Sebastian was sick to torture another person as he had and whether it could be cured. Or maybe it was a coping mechanism for a past pain of his own. Karofsky had tormented him because of the pain of having to repress his true self. Maybe Sebastian was just hurt, too.

Maybe someone had done something terrible to him and know Sebastian knew no other way to handle people, but when Kurt had submitted, not challenged him anymore as that person might have done, Sebastian had been able to show his true self. The caring and gentle side. That had to be the real him, hidden under a cruel armour. He wasn't really evil, just defensive. Kurt was sure.

And now he felt sympathy for Sebastian. He should help him. But he certainly didn't want to trigger the poor soul's defenses. He did long to see him again, though. But he didn't even have his number. Or his adress. But Sebastian had said that he would initiate contact again. And Kurt really didn't want to pressure him. He'd wait for the chance to see him again.

Knowing what people would think if they saw him like this he picked an outfit to cover all marks. Complete with a decorate shawl. Well, he would say that it was decorate if asked. It wasn't really cold enough to wear one otherwise. But he doubted that anyone would question his idea of fashion, anyway.

Well prepared, he went to school. But try as he might, he couldn't cover up the limp. And so people stared. But most wouldn't talk to him if he burned, so he wasn't afraid of odd questions from strangers. However, there were not only strangers around. He had hoped to get to the choir room first, so he could be sitting, when the others reached him.

But the limp had slowed him down and now, most were already there. Some looked up, when he entered. But everyone did, when Santana all but squealed:

"Ooh! Our ice-queen got fucked! Never said you got lucky last night, hobbit."

That shocked pretty much everyone. Especially Blaine.

"What? No, I didn't... I think I didn't. I don't feel anything. But you... Is is true? Did you?"

And now the mood turned. They thought that Kurt had cheated on Blaine. And would they even listen if he said he hadn't wanted it? Blaine had always defended Sebastian, when Kurt had spoken ill of him. He doubted they woukd listen. And if they did, what if they told his father? He needed another plan. An excuse. He knew one.

"Blaine, what you actually remember of last night?"

"Um... We danced. We had fun..."

Kurt almost snorted at that. They had not had fun. Only Blaine had. And maybe Sebastian. But he waited, while Blaine wrecked his brains for more.

"I think I walked home alone, but it's kind of fuzzy."

That was good. That meant he could lie.

"You were very drunk, Blaine. And we did dance. But you danced with Sebastian most of all and because of that, we got into a fight. A big one. I blame the alcohol for our tempers, but we... We broke up, last night."

There were gasps all around. But then Santana got curious.

"So who else fucked you then?"

"I don't know the names."

"Names? As in plural?!"

"Yes. I was in a very bad place after Blaine had just left, okay? And I don't want to talk about it."

That shocked absolutely everyone, but then Schue entered, entirely oblivious, and they hid it. That was not the kind of thing you told a teacher about.

But later, after glee, Santana pulled him aside for a private question.

"Kurt, were you drunk? Were you really in the condition to consent to anything? Because, don't get me wrong, sex is awesome, but with you in that emotional state it sounds like they took advantage of you. Did they?"

"No, Santana. They did nothing wrong. I just got served what I deserved," he answered in remembrance of his master's words. But Santana did not look convinced at all.

"Deserved, Kurt? You are limping. Badly. Why would you deserve this?"

"Because I'm a bitch."


	5. What I really Want

Blaine was furious that Kurt had had sex, when he, McKinley's Tony, had been meant to. And he was also miserable that he had lost his boyfriend. He wanted revenge. And he wanted comfort. He wanted to forget and make up for it. He wanted to have sex. Kurt had had it, too. And now he felt lacking. But Kurt wouldn't sleep with him now.

So he called Sebastian and was invited to his home. Needless to say, Sebastian was delighted. He had never expected that having fun with Kurt would directly lead to having fun with Blaine. Not the same kind of fun, but fun. So he let Blaine inside and pushed him against the next wall. He kissed him with a passion and firmly gripped his untouched little ass.

And he rejoiced in all the little noises that this virgin made. He lifted him on his hips and carried him to his bedroom, kicking open the door. Inside he dropped him on the bed ripped open his shirt. But that had Blaine complaining. He asked him to slow down. That was not very hot, but Sebastian allowed it.

He slowed down minutely and threw the ruined shirt away, before trailing kisses and - relatively tame - bite marks all over that caramel chest. But Blaine was tense, he didn't let himself go completely. Well, it was hardly Sebastian's problem if Blaine didn't enjoy it as much as he could.

Then his hands went to Baine's belt buckle and Blaine's own rushed over his hindering him. Not that was really not enticing. He looked up into Blaine's face in exasperation, but Blaine just pouted - and not the good kind - and expected him to go slow, to kiss him more, to be gentle. Sebastian was gentle afterwards, when he had come down from his peak. Not before it. Before it was passion, heat with no room for a fear of getting burnt.

But Blaine was not even shy or apologetic. He looked offended. _Blaine_ looked offended! He was a pouty, whiny, spoiled brat. Sebastian got severely frustrated him him and he could keep himself up only by thinking about the fight Kurt had given him and the sweet victory, when he had submitted. Then he looked back to Blaine.

He made a decision and stood up again from Blaine's nagging form.

"Fine, act like a child! But I'm not a pedo. I'm bad, trust me, I am so much worse than you could ever fathom, but I have hard limits too. And they are: No kids and no corspes. Go."

"What? but you wanted-"

"I thought the bashful schoolboy was cute, I thought you'd be playful. But you're not! You are just whiny little kid and that is the biggest turn-off ever. Now get out of my house."

Blaine was shocked, but he did start leaving, still clearly confused. Then Sebastian had another idea. He smirked and added:

"Oh and Blaine? Tell Kurt that he looked really hot last night and that I'll pick him at Scandals at eight, because this night, I want to fuck him myself."


End file.
